Cartooon MixUps 2: Krusty Boys
by Boolia
Summary: Phineas, Ferb and friends has all been transported to Bikini Bottom! Phineas and Ferb do buisness at the Krusty Krab while Perry tries to foil Dr. D's plans to be ruler of the underwater city! Part two fixed, thanks to Oynub for the correction!
1. Part 1

Cartoon Mix - Ups 2

Phineas Flynn: Krusty Boys

Boolia Are you ready readers?

Readers: You bet Boolia!

Boolia: I can't hear you! Are you ready?

Readers: Ready Boolia!

Boolia: _Ohhhhhh….._Who accidentally press a button that opened a portal and took our friends under the sea?

Readers: Alex Russo?

Boolia: No, _Phineas Flynn_! Adventurous and exciting is he?

Readers: Harrison Ford?

Boolia: _No!_ Has a pet platypus that loves to chatter?

Readers: Every girl we ever met?

Boolia: _No, no, no!_ Has a stepbrother that plays with him Chutes and Ladders?

Readers: Darth Vader? Darkness from Pajama Sam?

Boolia: You lose readers, you get nothing! Good day! Okay, just kidding! Just help me finish this song! PHINEAS FLINN, PHINEAS FLYNN…"

Readers_: Ohhhhhhhh!_ Now we get ya! Dora the Explorer?

Boolia: (Slaps face)

Both: _PHINIAAAAAS FLINNNNNNNN!!!!!_

Phineas: (Learned that he can make music through his long pointy nose. Looks up) Hey, I can play through my nose in this story. _Niccccce! (_Continues playing)

Krusty Boys

Part 1

_Phineas wakes up from bed, yawns, and stretches. Then notices he's not in his house, nor in his bed. _

Phineas: Huh? Well this is strange, did mom redecorate? Where am I? _Notices his air helmet on his head, a hole on the glass for his pointy nose._ I must be underwater, sweeeetttt! But how did I get here and where's Ferb? _He then notices Perry on floor_. Oh hello Perry! _Hops off by platypus's side_. And how is my pal doing today? _The boy picks up Perry, Perry looks at him._

Perry: (Chatters)

Phineas: Good question Perry, where are we? I have no idea and how can I suddenly understand you? I never understood your platypus language before, mysterious. Oh well, let's go outside! _Carries Perry downstairs to front door_. You know you're so lucky you are a semi aquatic mammal. You don't need an air helmet like your friends do!

Perry: (Chatters)

Phineas: (Opens door, goes outside looking at their surroundings) you know Perry; I don't think we're in Dansville anymore.

Perry: (Chatters)

Phineas: Hmmm, you're right Perry! That quote from that classic movie seems to be used allot lately. Oh well, let's look for Ferb! _Sets down Perry_. Ferb, Ferb! Perry help me find him. Ferb, yo Ferb where are you?

Perry: _Starts looking, notices rock house shaking_ (Chatters to get attention, Phineas looks as Perry points with his bill.)

Phineas: Good job boy; that shaking looks suspicious, maybe it's Ferb! _He and the platypus go to rock._

Phineas: (Near rock) Ferb, are you in there? (Taps rock with his hand) _Hellllooooo,_ Ferb!!!! (Gives up, picks up Perry) Well he's not here, come on Perry; maybe he's someplace else.

_From inside, Ferb dashes to the wall one final time. The rock opens with Ferb glued to the ceiling. Phineas notices_

Phineas: Oh there you are Ferb. I wondered where you were. _Ferb gives the thumbs up sign to Phineas, and then falls to the floor! He climbs out and lays on the seafloor, breathing in exhaustion. _

Ferb: (Standing up, dusting his pants) I will never understand how this guy enters and exits his house.

Phineas: Me neither Ferb, but at least we're happy, safe, and with the people we all know and love.

_Ferb nods in agreement. Phineas and Ferb hug; Perry in the middle, jumped to the side as they hugged. _

Phinieas: (After hug) So, Ferb what do you want to do today? _Ferb shrugs his shoulders. Perry was about to go to his mission when all of a sudden they hear music; they all look to an Easter island head window and saw Candace playing on a clarinet. _

Phinieas: Yo Candace! _Candace stopped and looked at her brothers. _

Candace: What are you two doing? Can't you see I'm painting a portrait of my boyfriend and playing on some guy's clarinet?

Phineas: Oh, we were just saying hi. Look sis, do you know what we should do toda…"

Candace: NO! _Shuts window with slam, plays a little tune, then looks at her portrait of Jeremy. _

Candace: (Dreamily) Soon my prince charming, you will be finish. Then I can look at your handsome face and you and I will go riding off together in the sunset, holding hands on two majestic horses. Oh, I can't wait, it'll be so romantic! _Picks up paintbrush and continues to paint_.

Phineas: What do you think we should do today Ferb? _Ferb shrugs_. Hmmm what do you think, hey where's Perry? _Perry is now nowhere to be seen_. _A bubble floats up between them. They see it_. I know what we should do today, come on! _The boys then go to get the supplies from the house._

_Meanwhile, the platypus is by the side of the pineapple house. He stands up and puts on his leather hat. He went to for side wall and smack! The platypus fell down to the seafloor. He shook himself, and then got right back up. He tried the spot next to it with still no luck. He went around the house, hoping to find little slits; nothing. He climbed the house and looked all around, still nothing_.

_He jumped off the house, and pondered. Where were the secret passageways to his hideout? He then noticed the garbage can and jumped into it. _

_In the can, he bumps his head on the bottom and rubbed his head. He plugged his bill at all of the foul smells from the junk that was in there. Then he noticed the top closing. He climbed up the mountain of garbage, but fell back down when he tripped on some Kelpsi and Kelps Dew cans. He groaned in pain. Then he felt like they were being picked up._

_Outside, a garbage trunk has just picked up the garbage can and put it next to the other garbage cans and then drives on._

_Perry spins around with the garbage like clothes in a washing machine! He and the garbage then fell all at once when the shaking stopped. All the junk has piled on him. _

_He sighed in relief with a banana peel on his head. The Kelpsi can fell on his head, making him faint._

_Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb were blowing bubbles. _

Phineas: Well Ferb, take a gander at this one! _Blows through his bubble wand, Ferb looks as a bubble is now between them. _

Phineas: (Proud of his work) See? Waa- lah, a perfect bubble, don't you think? _Ferb nods. All of a sudden the bubble pops when it hits Phineas's pointy noise. Phineas looked at the now pop bubble_. Dang it! I hate having a pointy nose! Oh well, let's see what else we can do. _They threw their stuff aside, goes to someplace else_.

_ Meanwhile, the garbage trunk dumped the garbage cans at the dump and went to find some more. _

_Perry's garage can rolled down the junk mountain, causing the inside to spin rapidly again. Perry flew out when the garbage can went over a bump. The platypus tumbled and fell to the ground. He groaned in pain again. Flies flew around him and he was now filthy with mud! He then looks up as two figures were headed his way._


	2. Part 2

Part 2

_The figures were coming closer. One of them goes into the bushes. Perry stood up and shook in fear. Then he saw it, the figure was a Grim Reaper! Perry's eyes grew wide as he sweated, he was terrified. Grim Reaper held up his ugly worty hand above his head. Perry shielded his head and cowered in fear. _

Grim Reaper: (creepy whisper) _You're mine platypus!!!!_

_Perry then bolts off, running as fast as he could. Grim Reaper follows and grabs Perry by his fir. Perry wrestled frantically to get free, but the Grim Reaper has a firm grip on him. _

Grim Reaper_: (Walking to a pot of hot lava) _Don't worry platypus, your end will be coming soon_! (Laughs evilly.) The platypus tried harder as he saw the lava bubbles coming out of the pot! He closes his eyes, waiting for his doom. Then Karl jumped out of the bushes. _

Karl: Trick or Treat!

_Perry opens his eyes in shock as he saw Karl waving hi and smiling at him. Perry then herd the Grim Reaper laughing, strangely his laugh sounded familiar. The platypus hopped down and watched as the Grim Reaper pulled his hood down; it was Major Monogram! _

Major Monogram: (Laughing) We sure scared the heck out of him, didn't we Karl? _Perry glared madly at him_.

Karl: (Laughing in agreement) You're right sir, we scared him half to _death!_ Did you see how scared he was? _Woo wee_, I can't _wait _until we have our agent Halloween party at the end of October!

Perry (Chatters angrily)

Monogram (Still laughing) I'm sorry Agent P, it's just so funny! Didn't you see how scared you were! Man, that was such a goo…"

Perry: (Chatters angrily again)

Monogram: (Stops laughing) You're right Agent P that was uncalled for. So sorry. (To Karl) Karl stop laughing! (Karl stops laughing.) Don't you know it's not nice to scare people/animals?

Karl: (Ashamed) Yes sir.

Monogram: (To Perry) Anyways, Agent P; your mission is to… (Suddenly, they hear something creeping in the bushes.)

Karl: (Scared, jumps on his boss's soldiers; shivering) W-Who's that?

Monogram: I-I don't know, but I'll ask. (Karl jumps off.)

Monogram: (looking onward) Who's there? Show yourself! (Nothing)_._ Well, maybe it's just the wind. (To Perry) Now Agent P, Dr. Doofenscmirz is… (They look at the sudden noise again.) Who's there? Hello? We know you're out there; show yourself! We got a crime fighting butt kicking platypus here, and we're not afraid to use him! (Monogram puts his hands up; ready for the attack.) Come on, I'm not scared of you, come on!

_Suddenly, another Grim Reaper pops out of the bushes._

_Grim Reaper: (Creepily) I'm going to eliminate you all!_

Karl: (Scared, jumps in Major Monogram's hands) _Yikes!_ It's the _real_ Grim Reaper!

Monogram: (Drops Karl to seafloor) Nonsense Karl! (Laughs, walks to Grim Reaper) I saw this on a cartoon long ago about a dog and his teen human detectives. It's probably Dr. D trying to scare us. Ok Dr. D enough, we know it's you. time to unmask this villain! (Tries to take cloke of Grim Reaper, but fails) Hmmm, want to be stubborn today huh Dr. D? Well too bad, I'm going to reveal you so there! (Tries a couple more times, getting on him) Come on Dr. D, stop being so stubborn, it's time for you to try to defeat Agent P! (Stops and looks at Karl, looks terrified) Y-you k-know Karl, I think I just discovered something.

Karl: What's that sir?

Monogram: (Jumps, wide eyed) IT'S THE REAL GRIM REAPER!!! RUN FOR IT!!!!!

_Karl, Perry, and Monogram starts running as fast as they can. Grim Reaper swishes his weapon, and then runs after them._

Grim Reaper: You can never run from Grim Reaper!

_A Chase Scene tune starts playing, MM, Karl, and Agent P runs and hides behind stuff, then Karl picks up his Radio behind one of the mountains of junk, and continues running with his friends. The music still plays. _

Monogram: Agent P, while we run, it's time to hear your mission! (Perry looks at his boss) Now, Dr. Doofensmirtz is… (Music then becomes louder, they both look at Karl.)

Monogram: (Shouts) Karl! Turn that annoyance off! I can't tell Agent P his mission with it on!

Karl turns off his radio and puts it away.

Karl: Sorry sir!

Monogram: Now Agent P, Dr. Doofenscmirtz is planning something evil. Now go as fast as your webbed feet can carry you and stop him!

Perry nods, and separates from MM and Karl. He runs to a junk pile, and then looks back at the running humans.

Monogram: Don't worry about us Agent P, we'll be fine! Just protect yourself and defeat you know who! _Perry shrugs and continues towards his destination, hearing Karl and Monogram's screams as Grim Reaper swishes his weapon at them._

_Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb arrives at the Krusty Krab._

Phineas: Hmm, I wonder what this Krusty Krab is. Come on Ferb, let's check it out! _They go inside._

Phineas (Amazed) Whoa, look at this place! It must be an underwater restrurant, but this is underwater! How is all of this possible? (Looks at Ferb, Ferb shrugs)

Ferb: Hey don't look at me; I don't have all of the answers. I have no inkling how this all happened. Unless this is a cartoon where sea creatures have human charateristics and can build and operate an underwater restaurant, but that is illogical. It can never happen.

Phineas: (At register) Hey Ferb, check this out! (Ferb watches as his stepbrother plays with the register. Money shot out and lands in Phinea's hands.) Money _cooooolllllll._ Hey Ferb, I know what we're doing today!

_Meanwhile, as Perry walks to Dr. D's underwater hideout (which was a cave); his chorus plays in the background_.

Dr. D's Chorus: (Singing) Dr. Doofenscmirz's underwater hideoutttttt!

Dr. Doofenscmirz's has just completed his laser machine when Perry walks in. Dr. D notices Perry and looks at him.

Dr. D: Aw Perry, what perfect timing. I've just finished my latest invention! And by perfect timing I mean… really opportune timing!

_He then takes out bubble blower and bubble wand, dip wand in soapy water, and blew a bubble. The bubble floated towards the platypus and traps him inside! Perry pounds on bubble to get out, no success._

Dr. D: Ha Perry, now that I got you trapped in there, allow me to tell you my newest scheme.

_Dr. D shows Perry his laser. _

Dr. D: See Perry the Platypus, this laser will shoot a mind control helmet on every citizen in this underwater city. (Laughs, takes out a Chum Bucket Bucket Helmet and shows Perry) The laser will shoot these babies onto everybody and their mind will be controlled by me, and this is my favorite part Perry the Platypus. I'll tell them all to eliminate you once and for all! (Laughs) It says C.B whatever that means, Charlie Bucket, Charlie Brown, Corrected By, Kobe Bryant…

Perry: (Chatters)

Dr. D: Oh I guess you're right, that Los Angeles Laker's basketball player _does_ spell his name with a K not a C. My bad, so it can't be him. Wait, since when can I understand you?

Perry: (Chatters)

Dr. D: (Surprised) You think C.B. stands for Chum Bucket? (Perry nods) Since when does… (He looks inside, sure enough small printing read "Property of the Chum Bucket") Oh, that is where you got it from. My bad (Throws it aside) Oh well, enough about Kobe! (Runs to laser machine) Now people will controlled by me (Laughs, bubble floats towards his nose and pops. Perry falls to the floor; Dr. D touches his nose) Dang it! I hate having a pointy nose! (Grabs lever) Never mind about that because the citizens will be brainwashed in 5, 4…

_Perry runs to the back to pull on the plug. _

Dr. D: 3, 2, 1, ha ha, victory is mine! (Pulls back lever, nothing happens) Huh? (Tries a few more times) Well this won't do, what the heck is wrong with this machine? (Notices Perry twirling the plug like a lasso) Oh, that is why it didn't work, it was unplugged!

_Perry then throws it around his enemy, runs around him a few times, tying him up. Dr. D gets up but trips, and falls on his butt._

Dr. D: CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!!!!!!! (Perry goes to his hover car and departs)

Meanwhile, business is booming. The Krusty Krab is filled with customers!

Phineas: (Putting customer's money in register when customer goes to enjoy his meal) Enjoy the meal sir! (Shows all the money to Ferb in register. Ferb leans in from kitchen to see) Look at all this mullah Ferb! Pretty soon, we'll be richer then Bill Gates! (Puts money away, a customer approaches)

Costumer: Excuse me but…

Phineas (Relaxed) You're going to ask me if I'm too young to be working at this job, right?

Customer: (Amazed) Yeah I was. Are you psychic?

Phineas: No, but that would be so cool.

Customer: (Shutters) _Creepy!_ (Leaves)

Isabella: (Comes in) Hiya Phineas!

Whatcha doin'?

Customer: I _knew _she was going to say that!

Other Customers: (Gasps) You did?

Customer: (Stands) Yeah, I know people like Sonny Munroe does.

Other customers: _Wow!!!_ Are you psychic?

Customer: No, but that would be _AWESOME_! (Sits back down) I'll be quit now.

Other Customers: (Shudders) That's just plain _creepyyyyyyy!_

Phineas: Okay then, Ferb and I are working at this strange unknown restrurant and getting money for it!

Isabella: _Coooolllllll! _(Candace and Jeremy are sitting side by side. Jeremy puts arm around Candace)

Jeremy: You know Candace, Ferb is a really good chef.

Candace: (Dreamily, leaning on her boyfriend) Yeah!

Jeremy: You know what's more lovely and beautiful?

Candace: No what?

Jeremy: You. (Gets ready for a kiss)

Candace: (Squeals in delight) _Oh my gosh, he's going to kiss me! Hoo ray; my summer highlight has finally arrived! Here goes!_ (About to kiss when Phineas interrupts.)

Phineas: Oh there you are Perry.

Perry: (Chatters)

Customer: I _knew_ he was going to say that and I knew the platypus was going to make that sound!

Other Customers: _NO YOU DIDN'T_! _SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!!!_

_Portal comes_

Customer: And I _knew_ that portal was coming, and it will suck these freaks back home (Looks at all the angry stares, sits back down) I'll shut up now. (Portal sucks every non fish up) See I told you!

Isabella: (After portal drops them off and disappears) Huh, we're home again. I wonder where we went.

Phineas: (Shrugs) Who knows! But the important thing is we're all home safe and sound. (Picks up his pet) Right Perry?

Perry: (Chatters)

Phineas: Hey I can't understand you anymore! Hmm, that's a drag, but sweeeet! (Puts Perry on grass) Home sweet home!

Perry: (Chatters I'm glad we're back home and all; but I have the strangest feeling that I've forgotten something. Now what was it? Oh well, hopefully not too important. (Starts to nap)

_Credits_

_Portal appears. Monogram and Karl are still running from Grim Reaper._

Monogram: Hurry Karl, into that portal!

Karl: Yes sir! Both jump into the portal.

Monogram: (Shouts) Sucker! (Portal disappears; Grim Reaper halts and is disappointed)

Grim Reaper: Curses!

_The portal drops Monogram and Karl in some cartoon's bathroom. Hears humming_

Karl: Are we home sir?

Monogram: I don't know. Maybe we took the wrong portal, this doesn't look right! (Shower stops, they watch as Crazy Redd steps out, towel around waist and on head)

_Crazy Redd, Karl, and Monogram all scream at the same time. _

Crazy Redd: Get out, get out! Can't a crazzzzy fox like myself get some respect around here! (Swipes at them) Sheech!

Monogram: Jump back in Karl (They both jump back in)

_This time the portal drops them at a jousting stadium. They were in middle, as two Knights on horses on both sides charged towards them. Portal disappears._

Monogram: Uh Karl?

Karl: Yes sir?

Monogram: We may not go back in a _looooonnnnngggg time._

_Screams as fight begins_

**The End**


End file.
